


John: be a responsible pet owner [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ownership, Pets, Petstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, buddy," you say as you drop your keys on the table and kick your shoes off. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Equius chews on his lip like he's nervous about answering you, which is just weird. He's really good about being obedient—it was one of the reasons you got him as your first pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: be a responsible pet owner [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John: be a responsible pet owner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378090) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/John%20be%20a%20responsible%20pet%20owner.mp3) | 18:03 | 16.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/john-be-responsible-pet-owner) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
